The OC Story
by NekoMen14
Summary: This is a story that'll contain the OCs I generate. It will have the NPCs & I will make some new shippings, unless they've already been made. Anyway, just remember that NPCs will be more frequent than actual characters


**Hello, reader(s). Your website's friendly, & sometimes lemony, neko is back for another chapter. In this chapter, we're gonna see how deep I can get. Anyway, let's get this show on the road. I own only some of the characters & classes, Elsword Online is a project/product of KOG & Kill3rCombo, & just enjoy the show.**

* * *

**Characters & Classes**

**Lowe(I don't own)**

**Noah(don't own)**

**Edan(don't own)**

**Amelia(don't own)**

**Apple[Don't own(I don't know why they named a character after a freakin' fruit)]**

**Micah(own)-Magic Knight(originally don't own)**

**Keira(own)-Vampiric Magician**

**Jerry(name:no, class:yes)-Great Envloper**

Narrator's POV

As we fly into the town of Elder, we focus on a young pair of adults. A boy who seems to be of 14 years of age is seen walking next to a girl who looks a year younger than the boy. They're not holding hands, but they are still close to one another, due to the streets being crowded. Soon, the 2 teenagers came to a large structure. On the front were the initials M&P with a hand holding a leash with collar on the front. The two teenagers were about to register with one of the most obscure guilds in all of Elrios. It was so obscure that only the lesser known people of classes were members of. When they came up to a man in red clothes, they felt a little unnerved by his presence. This was Edan, the lesser known Blade Master. He pushed 2 documents to each of them & they each signed on one & circled on the other. One was to sign in & the other was to pick who you're master was to be while in the guild. Once Keira had signed in, Micah chose Keira, for the parchment given was made to have the names of every member at the time of joining. When they got to their room(s), they were shocked to find out that newbies had to sleep in the same room as the others. Their was their friend Jerry, who'd advanced much earlier than them. This is where our story begins.

The Newbies' First Week

What will go down?

Micah's POV

As I laid down on my half of the bed that I shared with Keira, Jerry came over & sat next to me. He asked me," Why're you & Kei-san here? This is one of the most out-of-place guilds in the area. Why're the 2 of you here?" I told him that we joined for different reasons. I was simply following her while she was tracking a person down. She wasn't able to clear an area & only got back alive because I bailed us out. I didn't even know why I was still following her. Maybe it was a loyalty of a first friend that was dictating my behavior. All I knew is that I couldn't stay with her for long. I belonged in my original world & I only ended up in Elrios be accident. Once I find out how to return home, Keira & Jerry will only remember me as their otherworldly friend. It was a simple fact that she prefered people who were of Elriosia dimension. I have no chances with a girl who was from a realm of magic when I relied on rituals along with swordplay in order to survive & blindly follow her. I'd fallen for a girl way outta my league.

Jerry snapped me outta my day-nightmare by giving me a noogy. Why'd I allow him to look in my bag, I will never know."Dude, you've been staring into space for an entire hour already. It's already supper time," he told me. I ran down the stairs & into the dining area for [MaP]. I saw Keira & just tried to avoid her. She just sat at a random seat & I sat in a seat on the oppisite side, trying to keep from making eye-contact. I never had any experience with girls in my original world besides being friends with them & I don't know how to talk to the girl I love without letting her know that I loved her. That night, they had grilled glitter meat glazed in wild honey with a large jug of El-kool aid as a drink for everyone.

**-After a dinner that seemed to take forever-**

As I laid in my bed at what felt like 11:00 PM, I stared up at the ceiling. As i did this, I thought about what my family was doing during dinner time that evening. I always felt lonely, especially when I couldn't sleep. Which was practically every night. I was about to doze off when I heard Keira call out to me. I answered," You need something, Kei-san?" She answered," Just wanted to know if you were still awake. I also wanna know what your world is like." I then told her to let loose the questions. She asked me questions like,"Are there multiple moons in your world? Are there nasods there? If so, are they as intellegient as here?" This went on for a half-hour before she finally fell asleep. I then went to sleep myself.

**-Micah's Astral-realm-**

I was walking through Elder with Keira right by my side. She went to get some supplies while I went to Echo to see if she could tell of any magicians that had power over dimensions. When I got to the agreed place to meet up, she wasn't there. I looked all over Elder & yet I couldn't find her. I then decided to try & go through Wally's Secret lab to see if she was being held captive. Although, when I got to the entrance, I saw he mangled body 4 meters inside. I then began to fall through darkness. It felt as though I were falling through time & never being able to stop falling.

**-End of the dream real world-**

I bolted up with my heart racing. Eyes open & my hand over where my heart was. Keira & I were heading out tomorrow to Elder. I was afraid that she might actually follow the person she was tracking into that area. I had to trail her so that I could keep her safe. When I looked at my wind up watch that I'd inherited from my father, I saw that it was only 3 in the morning. I then just laid in my bed, waiting for the sunrise to wake everyone else up.

* * *

**me:Well, I've done it. I've gone emo**

**Micah: Dude, what the hell!? Why'd I get a nightmare!?**

**Me:Because I wanted to illustrate a dream someone might have. Expecially if it involved the on they love. Any who, for those of you who're waiting on EAO, I need to stop writing the chapters in my notebook & start copying it on here. I swear this is all thanks to me not pestering my family to return the book- *slaps self* No more personal interaction. Well, see ya laters. *curls up in my kitty bed***


End file.
